


Gorillaz fic prompts

by loudmiracle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudmiracle/pseuds/loudmiracle
Summary: prompts from a since closed tumblr





	1. Lets move in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc x Reader

“You already basically live here love, I don't see why we can't just move in together yet.” Your current boyfriend asks. He shifts his weight to his other leg.

“Murdoc. You know that I'm not the ‘OMG, let’s move in together’ type. I happy how we work now, and I don't know if moving in together would change it.” You say with certainty. Murdoc looks as if he's disappointed, but you can't be sure if it's just his face. You walk close to him, your body's almost touching. Without missing a beat his arms are around your waist and your arms are resting on his shoulders.

“Come on, please? You can pick any room, we have more than enough.” He offers with a smirk.  
You squint and tilt your head as if you're lost in thought. You move one of your hands back to your face and begin to tap your cheek.

“Well, I guess I COULD think about it… but what will you do to make it worth my wild? Will you finally clean up your room, because damn it's messier than Russel after he's done with his taxidermy things. And you really need to change your sheets Murdoc. Their gross.”

Murdoc groans as you pull away from him. You place your hands on your hips. “Do that then we'll talk, how's that for a deal, hot-stuff?”


	2. Lets move in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D x Reader

It’s been a long day, you finally got home to your boyfriend 2D. You get your keys and unlock the door before stepping in.

You call out, “Stu! 2D, I’m home!,” you begin to walk around the house to find your significant other. A frown grows on your face as you begin to look through the different room of your shared home.

You call out again, “2D? Where are you?” You are completely unaware of the inhumanly lanky man sneaking up behind you. He wraps his arms around your waist and hugs you.

“You know what? You’re the best part of me.” He says gently. You smile.


	3. Hold me back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D x Reader

Blinding rage fills your head as you’re about to fling yourself at Murdoc.

“2D!! Hold me back!!” 2D tries to grab onto your wrist as you fly forward, but his hands only brush your wrist, he’s unable to grab onto you. You just about tackle Murdoc and pin him to the ground. You reel your first back for a punch but you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Love, please stop. He’s not worth it.” You lower your fist.

“Yeah. You’re right. He’s not worth it.” Before you stand, you bitch slap Murdoc. 2D tries to hide a smirk but can’t. You stand and turn to face 2D with a smile before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.


	4. Its okay to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc x Reader

It had just happened. A death in the family. You we’re more than a mess. You locked yourself in your room when you got the call. He knocked on your a door a few times.

“Love? Are you okay?” His raspy voice flows to your ears. You swing your legs over the side of your bed and walk slowly over to the door. Your eyes are puffy and your face is wet from crying. You open the door and see him.

“Murdoc, she,” You try to swallow back tears, “She’s gone. My dad called and told me.”

Murdoc pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead.

“It’s okay to cry. I’m here for you. Don’t worry. We’ll get you through this.”


	5. I fell in love with my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle x Reader

It was quiet when said it. “Y/N, I have something to tell you.”

You look at her with confusion. “Noodle, what do you mean?”

She looks to you before scooting closer. She places her hand on your cheek. Noodle slowly moves her face closer to yours. She kisses you gently, and after a few seconds, she pulls away.

“Y/N. I think, I know this is crazy, but, I fell in love with my best friend.”

A smile grows on your face. “It took you long enough to realize it.”


	6. Your're safe now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D x reader

Panic fills all of your senses as you shoot up from your nightmare. You raise your hands to your head as if to protect it from the evil that lurks in your dreams. Tears begin to well in your eyes, you blink a few times. The salty tears begin to fall onto the blanket over your legs. As you slowly remove your hands from your head, you look over to him. A giant wave of calmness washes over you as you see his face in peaceful sleep. You turn to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

There’s no number. You eyes begin to dart around the room as you shake in fear of the unknown.

“What, what the hell is going on..?” You try to leave the bed, but you cannot. Then you see it, a large mass with a gas mask with red lens. You panic at the sight.

Then you feel it. Something shaking you. Your eyes shoot open to 2D over you with his hands on your shoulders. You're crying, the ugly crying that no one wants to see.

“Hon? Hon please wake up! It's okay, you're safe now. I've got you.” His black eyes stare into yours. He scoops you into a deep hug.

“Fank god you're okay!”


	7. Im not jealous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc x reader

The move was just finishing up when he walked in, yourself and 2D sat near each other during the movie, but not close enough to be touching. You turn your head as you hear the familiar clicking of your boyfriend’s boots, you tilt your head back to see his greasy hair and mismatched red and black eyes. You smile.

“You’re home early.” You turn back to the movie, but only half paying attention. You hear a growl like noise. Without turning around, you pause the movie.

“Murdoc, what’s wrong?” He shrugs it off as nothing. You frown before turning to 2D, “You might want to leave the room.”

The lanky man nods before walking off into his room. You turn to Murdoc and cross your arms, a frown spreads over your face.

“Murdoc, what the hell is wrong with you, what has gotten into you. Are… you are. The great Murdoc Niccals is jealous of me watching a movie with a friend.” The frown grows into a sly smirk. You begin to tease Murdoc about it. He tries to stutter out a denial.

“What?! Am Not, I’m not jealous!”

You raise your eyebrows and roll your eyes, “Yeah, sure.”


	8. Are you still awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D x Reader

“Are you still awake…?”

His gentle snoring fills the silence between the two of you and the ungodly hour. You glance at the clock, it reads 2:20 a.m. With an eye roll and a almost silent sigh, you roll over to look at the face of you lover. His normally bright blue hair was dark and dull moonlight filled room. You smile as you feel his hand heavy with dead weight rests on your hip. You stare at his face for a few moment.

“How did I get so lucky?” You whisper, forgetting how much of a light sleeper he is. His eyes blink open to see you looking into his eyes. A large toothy grin fills his face.

“ Why are you still awake, love?” 2D asks, his blacker than night eyes are filled with curiosity. You just smile and get closer.


	9. All the other tables are full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel x Reader

Once you walk into the bar, you glance around for somewhere to sit. Only there’s nowhere to, except for a stool at the bar next to a large man. You walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He turns to you, and you are shocked to see his eyes are solid white, and seem to be almost glowing.

“Um, hi, can I sit here? The other tables are full.” You ask with a small smile, and a feeling of hope. He squints at you for a moment before nodding. You sit and call the the bartender over before ordering a drink and some food. You turn to him.

“So handsome, what’s your name?” You rest your elbow on the bar and move some of the hair from your eyes. He looks to you with an eyebrow raised.


	10. I could kiss you right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D x Reader

It was late when you got back. The moon was high and bright in the dark sky. You fiddle with your key for a few seconds before unlocking the door and slipping inside. You place the take out bag on the floor by your feet before turning around to lock the door. You turn to walk up the steps to the living room after picking the bag up.

“2D! I brought home dinner!” You smile as you hear a thump, then swift footsteps. A mass of blue then the lanky body of your boyfriend.

“I could kiss you right now!” He says before coming in for a hug. You gladly hug him.

“I fink I will.” He cups your face in his hands and gently presses his lips to yours.


End file.
